Daybreak After Godliness
by HauntedPast
Summary: House and his little wombat 'chat' after Chase is feeling better. Post 'Human'. Never knew a human could be so divine...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own ant _House_, _M.D._ characters or affiliated persons.

**Summary**: The morning after. Migraine leads to impromptu one-day vacation by Chase and House. ChaseHouse one-shot.

* * *

x 

**Daybreak After Godliness**

x

* * *

x 

x

House woke to an unpleasant tightness in his shoulders, a knot that absolutely begged to be stretched out and relieved. He moved to reach his hand to the back of his neck to massage the area, but found his limb restrained.

"…what the…"

His words were slurred, and he was tired, but hell if he wasn't going to get at that kink in his shoulder, even if he had to go through Lisa Cuddy herself.

Slightly disoriented and no little bit curious, he looked down, and was startled, but not very surprised at what he saw. His hand had been rendered immobile, his fingers interlocked with those of his lovely wombat, short puffs of breath against the back of his hand tickling the sensitive skin.

Chase, being the possessive Australian House knew him to be, had clasped his lover's hand in his just before falling asleep, and had not yet let go. He could have been clinging for hours.

Hours?

What time was it, anyway?

House broke the hypnotic trance that his sleeping partner's innocence always seemed to invoke, and looked around blearily for the clock. The one in the kitchen was just barely visible from here, and he made out the time to be nine-thirty, give or take a digit.

Perfect, just about the time he always rolled into work.

There was no way in hell he was going to work today, not after what Chase had inadvertently promised to do last night.

His attention was directed back to the man in his lap when the blonde sighed, and endearingly nuzzled his way further into House's good leg. Now that the doctor was finally able to discern a sense of feeling back in his limbs, he was surprised to find that his right thigh wasn't hurting that badly. It felt more like a bad bruise at the moment, and not the mind numbing pain that usually assaulted him in the morning. He would never divulge this to Cuddy or Wilson, but the more and more he woke next to Chase, the less and less his leg would hurt. Perhaps most of the pain was potentially mental, more so than the physical he usually argued.

Chase groaned this time, muttering a soft, "Greg," before rolling slowly onto his back as his eyes flickered open. Heavy lids lifted to reveal tired blues that looked as though they could use a few more hours of shut-eye. But, nevertheless, the duckling blinked them open and looked up at House, squinting for a moment in confusion before the lines of bemusement smoothed out into a contented smile.

"…hi…" the Australian breathed, his accent far more pronounced that usual after just joining the land of the living.

"Hi, yourself," House said quietly, their first waking words eerily reminiscent of the ones spoken last night, when he'd returned to his apartment to find Chase on the couch. For all his talk about love being a bunch of crap made up my hallmark, he didn't want to break the spell of tranquil morning they'd suddenly drifted into.

Chase made to move his hand, presumably to reach out to his lover, but, as House had, found it strangely unmoving. He looked to his side confusedly, raising an eyebrow at their intertwined fingers, but making no move to separate them.

He looked up at the older doctor, a questioning look in his eyes.

House just snorted affectionately, "Don't look at me, you goof, _that_ was all you."

Chase shrugged and turned his head back to their conjoined digits, and surprised the other man by kissing every single one of his lover's fingers, even taking the time and gentleness to bestow a kiss upon the back of his hand.

"Hey," House whined, trying to ignore the tightening in his pants at the sensations Chase was sending through his tingling spine. "How come my fingers are getting all the action? I mean, hey, I admit they have a tendency to wander when they're not supposed to and be a little naughty," he said with a little waggle of his eyebrows and a pointed glare from his lover. "But I have needs, too, and I won't stand for being replaced."

Chase just kept looking at him like was a idiot, though the smirk on his face let House know that he felt the surprise though the fabric of his pants, too.

House just looked away, turning hid nose up at his lover.

"It's me or them, wombat, and you better as hell choose—"

The disgruntled diagnostician was never able to finish his threat, as his lover had suddenly attacked his lips, seeming to have _really_ woken this time around, straddling the older man faster than would have been thought possible in his condition last night.

"…mmm…Chase…" House mumbled in between feverish kisses, trying to gather up the will power to say something important when all he wanted to do was kiss the boy.

"Chase," House grumbled, pushing the blonde up and away with an affectionate grimace and shooing him in the direction of the bathroom. "Brush your teeth, would you please?" His words were no more a request than his cane was made of peppermint candy. Though, that would have come in handy at a time like this.

Chase stuck his tongue out at the other blue eyed man, and trudged off to the bathroom, leaving House to clean up the living room from the impromptu migraine episode last night. Moving the trashcan back into the kitchen, House knocked his cane against the bin to push in the last final few inches back into its designated corner.

He dumped the remaining saltines into the trash and set the plate on the counter, pouring the lukewarm water and flat soda out in the sink and placing the glasses on the stainless steel surface. Pausing a moment, he filled one of the cups with tap water and swished a little around in his mouth, enough to get the grimy morning taste out.

Turning back around to return to the living room, a frustrated air about him as his stomach tingled at another thought of what he and Chase could get up to on their self-proclaimed day off, he was nearly knocked off his feet when his lithe blonde lover latched onto his lips, sliding up to press his body along his own.

House allowed himself to be backed up into the wall behind them, kissing Chase just as heatedly as the other doctor was him, the elder dropping his cane to grip the blonde closer.

He took hold of Chase just below his rear, jerking the man up closer to him and eliciting a sharp gasp from the duckling.

The Australian broke the kiss, staring up at the normally grouchy cripple.

He pursed his lips, and then let out a gentle breath, blowing lightly up into House's face.

"Is that better? Do I meet your approval now, you jerk?"

Greg smiled, taking in the refreshing smell of his lover's minty breath, even feeling the tingling sensation of mint in his own mouth. He smiled wolfishly.

"You don't need my approval, wombat," he said, bringing his hand up to sift through Chase's blonde locks.

He smirked.

"Just my attention," the doctor enlightened, tugging the blonde head to the side a bit and ravaging his lover's neck.

Chase gave a throaty moan, his hands sliding up around House's back and to his shoulders to keep himself on his feet as his knees weakened considerably.

House's other hand was still far more south than his right, and he jerked the other man closer again, earning another shuddering gasp from Chase as they rubbed together in all the right places.

Thank God the wall was behind them or the unconventional doctor would have been terribly unprepared when his lover swept his body up and locked his legs around House's waist, his hands sliding up to run through the scrooge's hair.

House laughed a little, pressing soft kisses into the underside of Chase's jaw as they slowed their pace down, breathing heavily as their desires graduated from horny teen lust to mature sensual pleasure.

"feeling…better?" Greg asked, fondling the Australian and smiling into his collarbone when his lover gave a _very_ undignified squeak.

Chase huffed, pulling the pianist's face up to meet his own in a slow, burning lip lock.

He pulled away leisurely, sucking fleetingly on the other man's lower lip before retreating to regard him playfully.

"…you think…I'd have you…pinned to a wall if I wasn't?" he panted, unable to ignore the distraction of House's groin pressing against his in a slow rocking motion. He closed his eyes and couldn't restrain the low groan that escaped him.

"You sure I'm the one pinned?" House asked, a smug smirk on his face as he made his lover squirm. "It looks to me that _you're_ at _my_ mercy, you little wombat."

The doctor wiggled his eyebrows in satisfaction, a reminder of his earlier actions, grinning as Chase groaned louder, his voice breaking at the end. The blonde slumped momentarily against the older brunette, and House had to lick his lips and try to feign innocence.

After all, he'd only pulled Chase closer, to show him how much he _loved_ him.

His duckling's grip loosened around his neck, and House released him, letting his legs slide down and his feet hit the floor. His hands found their way to his lover's hips, and he settled his arms slackly around the thin waist.

Chase gripped the fabric of the man's shirt, fisting it lightly in his fingers and he drew himself closer to House, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and leaning his forehead against the older doctor's.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," House admitted in a rare moment of truth, a strange thing to see him being nice around anyone but his favorite little duckling. "Yesterday must have been hell."

"Yeah," the blonde murmured, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He opened them a moment later to meet House's intense blue eyes, something in his own lapis ones that was mischievously un-Chase like.

Well, to anyone but Gregory House.

"But," the Australian said, the ends of his mouth curving up more and more with each word he spoke. "It's not yesterday anymore, House, and we're due for a vacation, even if it is just one day. You said so yourself."

House leered at Chase then, pulling him closer and leaning forward far enough that if he were to breathe deeply, their lips would meet.

"That's perfect," he quipped, his lips brushing against his lover's tauntingly. "Let's see how much of that day you can last, Chase."

"You're a right bastard, you git," the blonde mumbled, eyes flickering from House's lips to his eyes and back again.

"You know you love me," the elder of the two mocked in a sing-song voice, quickly losing his patience thanks to the intimate position he had put them in once again.

"Damn right, I do," Chase proclaimed softly but no less seriously before he surged forward and captured his lover's lips in a wild, heated kiss that had House's eyes bulging before he could recover and attack the blonde just as fiercely.

They broke apart for breath, Chase panting and suddenly arching against his lover when the man's hands traveled a little too far downward. The movement pressed them both together, a quick thrust forward, and they both moaned this time, locking themselves in another passionate kiss.

In one deft movement, House flipped their positions and pushed his partner up against the same wall he's been glued to, pinning the man's arms above his blonde head with one strong grip.

Drawing his bottom lip between his grinning teeth, the older doctor lifted an eyebrow, his expression devilishly mischievous, as if trying to choose what he should do next.

The intensivist had seen that look before, and raised his own eyebrow, growling warningly at the man he loved.

"Oh, no, House, I'd rather not have sex on the kitchen floor again, if you don't mind," the blonde chided, tugging against his immovable human bonds. "You banging my brains out is hard enough, but doing it on that hard surface—not good. And besides, I don't—"

Chase paused to breathe in sharply when his lover started to leave slow, lingering kisses on the hollow of his neck, moving the collar of his shirt aside to get at the rest of the warm, bare skin of his neck in what could only be described as a less that fair move.

House hummed a little, a low vibration in his throat as he nipped and laid his lips on his duckling's own throat. He knew the action was driving his lover insane, if the boy's squirming and sudden bout of breathlessness was any indication.

The blonde's eyes fell closed, and his neck arched back even further, his hair falling away from his face at the angle. His eyelids fluttered, and quick, gasping breaths were barely able to be drawn around House's ministrations.

"Oh, God, Greg…" Chase breathed, scarcely any sound in the exclamation. His head rolled away from the other man, only exposing more tender flesh to the advancing doctor.

"Would this be a bad time to tell you," House began, his voice low and husky in the intensivist's sensitive ear. "That the man you love so much," he trailed off, seemingly distracted by the flash of his lover's throat as he took short, panting breaths. He pressed a few more soft kisses along his jugular, reveling in the expected mew and moans of appreciation. "…is only human."

"Didn't…we have…this discussion…last night?" Chase asked breathlessly, threading his fingers through House's short cropped curls in order to have some semblance of control. "I like you this way," the blonde doctor finished, momentarily meeting the brunette's eyes while trying to catch his breath.

"What way?" House asked, sliding his free hand up the back of Chase's neck and sifting his nimble fingers about his scalp. Chase's eyes drifted closed in pleasure and he sighed quietly against the other man's cheek.

"This way?" The diagnostician queried, pinning the blonde's wrists back against the wall above their head where they had started to slip free in neglect. The cripple slowly slid his lips across Chase's jaw bone, neither kissing nor ignoring the tender skin of the boy's chiseled and flushed face. The young doctor couldn't restrain the ragged moan that escaped his own lips as the other man trailed wet, hot kisses to the other side of his neck, leaving the squirming fellow shaky and physically weakened.

"Greg," Chase gasped aloud as House nibbled on his earlobe, puffing gently in his ear. "…we really should—"

The cynic silenced the other with his mouth, engaging the blonde in a rather searing, and not to mention, impatient, kiss. His hands slid under Chase's unbuttoned dress shirt and muscle-t, caressing the warm skin underneath.

House pulled away, regarding the flustered, and slightly glazed look on his lover's handsome face.

"Shut up, _Robert_," the cripple scolded, pushing himself against his lover just enough to procure a sharp gasp and a trailing moan. House took advantage of the blonde's arched neck and kissed the spot just below the ear, where the jaw bone ends. He smirked as Chase shuddered against him, feeing his body slacken ever so slightly.

"…oh, fuck, Greg…" the younger of the two moaned, sucking in a shaking breath, and meeting his lover's eyes with his own half-lidded lust filled ones.

The boy's cheeks were already flushed a beautiful, glowing tinge of pink, and his breath was coming in short, uneven pants, resulting from his lover's none too fair tactics. A light sheen of sweet was already glittering around his collarbone, and a few red marks where House's mouth had met skin were already starting to fade into view on his neck. With his head tilted back against the wall, arms pinned above him, and his eyes dark and low, the boy looked like sex incarnate. His dress shirt was, by now, fully unbuttoned, and his undershirt was already riding up his torso where eager hands had started roaming. House thought he was absolutely irresistible, and he was going to let Chase know that.

"My thoughts exactly, wombat," House grinned, letting his free hand slink down the other man's body and slip below the waistline of his wrinkled slacks. At least the belt was gone. He'd never get past that in the state he was in. As Chase squirmed under his grasp, mewing slightly in pleasure, the diagnostician kissed him, trailing kisses to his ear, where he purred, "Let me show you what these fingers of mine can really do."

Chase only had enough time to gasp raggedly before they were both off, stumbling haltingly towards the bedroom, kissing and fondling as if they'd never make it all the way to the bed before they had to throw each other down.

x

x

* * *

x 

x

Several hours later, well into the afternoon of their self-proclaimed vacation day, the two doctors lay tangled together in bed, House with a smug smirk adorning his features, and Chase with a glowing flush that covered most of his body, but most adorably, in House's humble opinion, his pink tinged cheeks that crinkled into a lazy smile when he saw the expression on his lover's face.

"You git, you," Chase said, nearly whispering from contentment and exhaustion.

"Moron," House countered.

"Wanker."

"Bastard."

"Bloody tosser."

"Bad doctor."

"Vicodin addict."

"Penance whore."

"Lazy Cripple."

"Whipping Boy."

"…"

"I win," House declared with a slight flick of Chase's chin.

"Bullocks," the other man muttered, biting playfully at the retracting hand.

"Oh, that one went too far," House mocked winced, laying a hand over his heart and giving an agonized look to Chase, who merely chuckled and shook his head.

A real grimace suddenly crossed the face of Dr. House, prompting the blonde half beside him, half underneath him to narrow his eyes and reach out a hand toward the man.

"You okay?" he asked, his accent stronger in the small bedroom than he ever allowed it to be in the hospital.

"Just a knot," the older man said at length, stretching his arm out and rotating it a few times. He looked at the face the intensivist was giving him and decided he had better keep talking. "I sat up with you after the medicine knocked you out. Fell asleep at some point and woke up in the same position, only with a few more pains."

Chase sighed, the older doctor feeing the younger's guilt instantly. Before he could say anything to deflect the blame, the blonde's face brightened, and acquired a rather mischievous, sultry look.

The duckling pulled away a little and spread his legs on the bed, slender solid shadows of his limbs sliding under the silken sheets. He gestured for House to migrate to the spot in between.

"Chase," the snarky man whined, something only his lover had ever seen him do for real. "We've been at it for hours, aren't you ready for a break? We're not rabbits."

"Get your mind out of your perverted gutter, House, and just lay down right here," Chase encouraged, tugging softly on the other man's elbow.

The diagnostician sighed and rolled his eyes, but moved as directed anyway, lowering his body with his arms, laying himself in between his lover's legs, with his figure stretched out, strong upper torso meeting lithe abs. House kissed Chase's shoulder before laying his head down on the man's chest and letting out a large breath.

His arms were out to the side, nearly spread eagle, and House couldn't restrain the jerk his limbs made as he felt the blonde's fingers suddenly traveling from the tail of his lower back, all the way up to his shoulders, till those digits were kneading the tight muscles in House's shoulders; apparently with enough success to have the blue-eyed doctor let out an accidental moan. His arms moved from their wing position in the bed, sliding over the sheets, to creep up Chase's arms and hook themselves on the man's own limber shoulders.

"D'sis help?" the youngest fellow murmured, his breath hot on the back of his lover's neck.

"Yes and no, my little wombat," House said into his shoulder, the vibrations of his voice making Chase shiver, as much as he could with his boss laying on top of him.

"What'd you—" the blonde began, but cut off as he realized the problem, pressing into his thigh through the thin sheet. "House," he groaned mildly irately, stopping his ministrations.

"Hey, you started it, British Boy," House argued, turning his head to trail soft, slow, almost chaste kisses up his shoulder and collar bone.

Chase closed his eyes to the sensation, feeling House drag his body upwards a bit to get a better angle to attack his neck.

As the sheet between them was ripped away, and House succeeded in making his blonde lover gasp out his name again, the older doctor was only glad of one thing.

Thank God the phone was still unplugged.

x

x

* * *

End.

* * *

x 

x

That was the sequel to my other House fic, _Human._ I suggest you read it if you haven't already. At first, I didn't think I would write a sequel, but then I kept getting all these requests and ideas started popping into my head, and I just couldn't help myself. Hope this satisfies you, my dear readers. It was fun to right, cause it was difficult to get the characters right, and I like a challenge. I just hope I got their personalities right within their speech and dialogue. That was the main biggie that I was worried about. Well, I've rambled enough—GO Review!!!


End file.
